Avatar Wars: Time Paradox
by AlsiusHaku
Summary: Changing history creates unpredictable outcomes. Preventing these changes will also do the same. But who are you to judge whether this "change" is bad or even good? But I guess if it only created someone like me, I can only agree with you...Izanagi. Sequel to Avatar Wars: Galactic Souls (sorry for not finishing it...)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry, I am not sure if I'll finish Avatar Wars: Galactic Souls, however, already had an idea for the next Avatar Wars. I am unsure how much I can write since I will be getting busy (minus a few weeks during Christmas) but I hope you'll enjoy and support this series.**

* * *

 _Avatar Wars, these were the death matches El Dorado have organized after the events of Ragnarok. During the process of taking the Second Stage Children of Feida's powers away, the adults erased a segment of the childrens' memory, making them believe El Dorado was their saviour. Fei, with the help of his teammates; Nagito: Shindou Takuto's descendant, Yuuchi: former member of Feida's Garu, Delta: a third type of Second Stage Child, and Itsuki and Chappie: the androids, they have saved few of the Feida members and have become a well-known team within the Wars. However, a new trouble has stirred up and it is up to, not Izanagi, but a new group to save their new future._

* * *

"W-woah...!" Nagito, Fei, Saryuu, Delta and Alpha gasped in unison as they stared at the large building that was once where Izanagi's apartment previously stood.

"There they are, hey~" Meia called over happily, waving her hand so the 5 members could see her.

Giris, Zanark and Itsuki were nearby, finishing some touches of the building they had built. Itsuki, the android seemed to be confirming the blueprint once more to make sure nothing was missing. His shoulder length blond hair was tied in a simple pony to keep out of his face.

Zanark yelled at Giris who was struggling to keep up with the larger boy's many instructions. "Why me..." The boy mumbled angrily to himself as he carried the equipment.

"Alpha-sama...!" Einamu and Reize immediately ran to their captain upon noticing him, "Are you alright? Unhurt?"

The purple haired boy just smiled, "No, I am fine."

The smile left the two former Protocol Omega soldiers staring in confusion. Their captain never had shown emotion previously, his expression was always unchanging.

"Is something wrong?" Alpha finally spoke up in which the two quickly responded with a startled "No!"

"Today is a party! Am I right? I'm right aren't I?" Zanark laughed loudly as he leaped down from the building. He gave no time for an answer, calling Itsuki over to go get some food and drinks.

The android smiled, nodding before leaping down himself and heading off with Zanark. The two have become quite friendly with each other it seemed.

"...and that is how we saved the Galaxy." Saryuu smiled with satisfaction, tilting his chin a bit up.

However, Giris and Meia only responded with a cold response, effectively showing they didn't care at all.

"Come on! At least look excited."

"Sorry Saryuu, but I always thought your stories were always boring..." Meia yawned softly, eyes blinking to her boyfriend, "Giris' stories are much more interesting~"

"So are your, Meia. I just love the soind of your voice..."

The white haired boy grunted softly before walking away from the overly friendly couple. He hated how it seemed like none of that had happened. Their journey to space... It was then the boy noticed Fei and Nagito talking to eachother, away from the rest. The white haired boy quickly assumed those two were talking in private. He began to walk away, but then overheard Nagito speak.

"It's so weird...how is it possible they have forgotten."

Fei was deep in thought, "No matter who I've asked, no one recognizes him. It's like, as if he never was here..."

"Even Itsuki and Chappie too...and they're androids!" Nagito exclaimed, growling softly in frustration.

Saryuu realized it was something else the two were talking about and approached them. When the two noticed the white haired boy coming towards them, they quickly asked in unison,

"Saryuu, do you know who Yuuchi is!?"

The boy blinked in surprise, "H-huh..? Uh...what?" Saryuu stammered not understanding the reason for the question. He tried to ask when Nagito quickly cut him off, demanding for a yes or no answer.

Saryuu felt that he had known Yuuchi, however once he thought about it, his memories became fuzzier. "I think...so...?"

"Its definitely strange..." Fei mumbled as he took out a team photograph of Izanagi while in the Wars. The boy pointed to the fading image of a thick white haired, pale skinned boy. "I'm pretty sure he is Yuuchi."

"That's the photo Fei took along to space" Nagito explained before presenting Saryuu with a second, identical picture. However in this one, there was no trace of Yuuchi. "This one was the one I left. Something's not right..."

"W-wait...you guys are suggesting that guy...Yuuchi? That somehow he disappeared and no one remembers it...?" Saryuu laughed nervously, "Are you crazy...?"

"Saryuu!" Fei frowned, "It is very possible. Like if for some reason, one of Yuuchi's descendants were...killed before..."

"You guys are suspecting El Dorado!?"

Nagito nodded "It's the only thing that makes sense... But who is the problem now. We don't remember what Yuuchi looked like, nor do we have any samples of his DNA..."

"O-oi... You guys serious? For some guy that you may or may not know?" Saryuu asked voice trembling. Though he did say that, the boy shared the same feelings as the two before him. They all wanted to know the truth. Who was Yuuchi, and why did he disappear.

"Fubuki...Shirou..." Fei whispered, slowly bringing his face up, "We need to go find him...!"

"Find who?" A voice mumbled from behind them suddenly. A gray haired boy with thick, slightly curled hair stood right there. He was slightly shorter than any of them. The boy's mouth curved into a smile, but his eyes stared coldly at them as he dropped the black soccer ball in his hand. A Route Agent from El Dorado!? But they've never seen someone like him.

"Saryuu Evan, Fei Rune and Nagito..." The boy threw out a virtual arena cube, creating a battle field.

The three quickly attempted to leave, however, the El Dorado agent was aware of this happening and made sure they couldn't escape as the arena formed. He equipped his keshin, "Kouki na Uma, Slepnir" the boy held a magnificent bladed bow as his weapon, quickly thrusting it at the closest person, Fei.

Fei quickly equipped his keshin in response, "Kousoku Toushi, Robin!" barely avoiding heavy injury as his keshin's armor protected his from the energy blow.

Saryuu and Nagito too were in their Keshin Armed forms, for they were caught up in the cube. It was impossible to fight against another keshin user without using your own.

"Cho Majin Evarth!"

"Noroware no Kariya, Laelaps."

Even before the three keshin users, the enemy boy showed no changes in his expression. He held his weapon out, ready to fight regardless of the number disadvantage.

Fei was the first to make a move, lunging forward at their opponent, "Boucer Rabbit!" He yelled as he hopped side to side swiftly and ending with a large down kick at the opponent's head.

However, the gray haired boy simply raised his hand, easily catching the hissatsu, "...this all?"

"Fei!" Saryuu gasped as ran up, sword tightly gripped in his hand. The white haired boy's eyes narrowed to his opponent.

Fei desperately tried to get loose from his opponent, who continued to hold a strong grip at his ankle. Fei let out a squeak as he was thrown at Saryuu.

Cursing, Saryuu barely was able to stop his swing, instead being knocked back along with the green haired boy. Their enemy continued to attack, pulling back a wind energy materialized arrow swiftly and shooting it at the stunned Izanagi players.

"Shoot Command K-15, Snipe Blizzard." The released arrow headed straight, freezing the ground below it.

Nagito leaped in between her teammates and the shot energy, holding her dagger out to block the hissatsu. However, lacking the power, the Assassin Soldier's weapon shattered and she took the blow. The energy pierced her and her teammates, Nagito and Fei's Keshin Armors dispelled.

Saryuu cursed as he slowly stood up, Fei and Nagito groaned, which let the white haired boy know they were still concious.

"Hm...guess being in the very back, you received the least damage..." The gray haired boy chuckled, "But I doubt you'll be able to do anything, hehe..."

"We don't know until we try...!"

The enemy chuckled confidently, but his smile faded upon hearing a voice from his earpiece, "Mu...another mission, stop playing around and get over here."

The boy, Mu, sighed, "Aww, come on..." He smiled as he cancelled the arena, making the virtual arena disappear, "Well, Nagito-kun and Fei-kun won't be able to fight for a while~"

Saryuu growled, "You aren't getting aw-"

"Bye bye...The Lagoon's ex-Captain~" Mu smiled before quickly disappearing from Saryuu's sight.

The goggled boy was barely able to keep his armored form, falling down onto one knee as he held a frozen part on his chest. "Those gramps...!" The boy groaned before finally his consciousness gave up.


	2. Chapter 2

Days have passed and yet, Nagito and Fei showed no signs of waking. Meia has been tending to the two with the help of Chappie, the android, but even they didn't know when they would wake.

Saryuu spent most of the days waiting for his teammates to wake, growing anxious as days pass. The white haired boy was only outside when Meia kicks him out. It was then when Saryuu's thoughts were filled with the name, Yuuchi. Fei and Nagito seemed to be worried about this person, speaking as if he was part of Izanagi too.

Saryuu ruffled his own hair angrily. Why couldn't he remember? And that boy that attacked them. Why hasn't he seen him in El Dorado before?

There was only one person he could ask, Yukine.

"Yuuchi?" The boy yawned, wearing his usual tuquie which covered his ears. He let Saryuu inside his home, already understanding what Saryuu had come here for. "You have them right?"

Saryuu sighed nodding as he held up a bag of dried sardines. Without these, Yukine will not help. At least these weren't too difficult to buy.

"Ah, Saryuu-san~" a cheery voice greeted as he entered the main room. Sitting politely on the ground at the table was El Dorado's Soldier, Zeta. The cute boyish girl placed down the cup of green tea down, "didn't think I'd see you here."

Zeta's appearance was very similar to the soccer player whom she shared her DNA with, Ancient Dark's captain Shu. Unlike most Second Stage Children she and her partner, Epsilon, looked like their ancestors.

Saryuu frowned, for he didn't expect someone of Zeta's rank to be drinking tea at Yukine's house.

A low hissing sound was heard from the opposite side of the room. A light brown fennec fox was backed up in the corner, fur standing up defensively. A scar ran down its left eye, making it unable to see from it.

Yukine casually threw some sardines at the angered fox, which stopped its hissing.

"What's that thing doing here? It's quite unloyal for a pet." Saryuu frowned.

Yukine poured the white haired boy a cup of tea as well, motioning him to sit, "He's a special fox."

"Special?" Saryuu repeated, but quickly put the thought aside, "Yuuchi, do you know who he is!?"

Zeta frowned, "Yuuchi...?" The black haired soldier moved her hand to her chin in thought.

However, Yukine replied, "yes, I know who Yuuchi is, my Keshin's barrier abilities helped me be unaffected by the change." He nibbled casually on the sardines.

"Huh?"

"El Dorado have been changing history before, correct? To get rid of you and other Second Stage Children. It's essentially the same thing, but..." Yukine points at Saryuu, "They're targeting only you guys, Team Izanagi."

Saryuu bit his lip, "So it was as if that guy didn't exist...? How did they...!"

"For Yuuchi's case, his ancestor, Fubuki Shirou's fate was changed, therefore, never having the ancestor nor significant DNA to be taken to create Second Stage Children." Yukine explained, "If Tenma disappeared, so would you, same thing."

Saryuu tried to comprehend everything, "So we need to... Correct the time."

"Bingo~" Yukine smiled, winking. "ah, don't expect me to help or anything. It's a drag."

Saryuu nodded, this was expected, but he got what information he needed. Nodding in thanks, the white haired soldier stood up. "I will stop by if I need anything again."

"No way!" Yukine snorted, "Stay away." Which caused Zeta to chuckle in respose.

"Hm...? Where did the foxy go...?"

* * *

Saryuu sighed as he made his way towards Dr. Aruno's lab, that man would have a time machine. One he could take privately. The white haired boy doubted anyone would assist him to save someone they couldn't remember.

Saryuu wanted to find the truth, and it couldn't wait if Yuuchi really did exist. How much time had passed?

The white haired boy was so absorbed in his thoughts, that he didn't notice it was already dark. A light begin to flicker oddly, immediately catching his attention. Suddenly, dark blade-like edges surrounded Saryuu, all attempting to stab him.

"Cho Majin Evarth!" Saryuu swiftly equipped his keshin, barely dodging the attacks. Only a keshin could do this. But without a virtual arena cube, this was an illegal battle.

He quickly scanned the area to search for his opponent, however not a single figure was seen. He was in a completely isolated park.

The light continued to flicker, adding to the uneasy silence of the night. Saryuu could sense someone, something watching him, but he still saw no one. He began to doubt himself.

At that moment, another blade shot up from the ground cutting through Saryuu's armour and into his skin. The soldier quickly attempted to cut at the shadow, but it was only an air swing, letting the enemy completely conceal itself once again.

Saryuu tried to think, remember if their was a Keshin user who utilizted shadows. None came to mind.

"Decoy Release...!" Saryuu yelled, creating various copies of himself to give himself time to attack his opponent.

However, the shadows ignored the illusions, striking only the real Soldier. Saryuu grunted as he felt something pierce right through his arm. Even his armour was unable to block this keshin's attacks.

Saryuu growled, continuing to look around, if only he could see his opponent. Anxiety clouded the boy's mind, causing him to panic and not think correctly.

"Good bye, Saryuu Evan." A deep voice whispered from behind. As Saryuu turned, he saw a figure from the corner of his eye. Its weapon already cutting down at his neck, giving Saryuu no time to avoid.

Just before the blade made contact with the boy's neck, he felt something push him down. He could hear the wind whistle right next to his ear as the shadows just missed him.

"Aargh...!" The same low voice growled before disappearing into the safety of the shadows again.

Saryuu was panting heavily, slowly looking up to see what had saved him. His eyes widened, "That fox!?"

The fox let out a low growl. Unlike before, its brown coat was covered by a reddish-yellow armour, much like a Keshin, an golden arc hung above its shoulder with nine little fireballs glowing on it.

"Kyubei." The voice resounded from the small beast's armour, "My name is Kyubei, and this is my Keshin, Homura no Kagutsuchi!"

Saryuu was lost for words, he never heard of an animal using a keshin before, or even speak for that matter.

"Don't try to follow him with your eyes! Use your other senses!" The fox let out another growl.

Deciding to ask later, Saryuu courageously, or perhaps foolishly, closed his eyes in hopes it would heighten his remaining senses. However, still no sound was heard as a sudden pain surged from his ankle, a shadow piercing it as well.

The Warrior-type soldier cursed under his breath as he held his wounded ankle in pain.

Kyubei quickly performed a counter attact, firing a few of its fire orbs at the retracting shadows. The fox narrowed its eye. Capturing the shadow's movements, the furred beast directed another orb attack at the shadow, ceasing its attack. Kyubei flicked its tail at Saryuu.

The white haired boy frowned, not really understanding what the brown-furred animal was trying to communicate.

Kyubei's ears flicked and it fired attacks in the direction of the small sound's source.

The sound.

Saryuu took his blade, letting his mouth hang to help him concentrate. The boy waited for any sign that would indicate their enemy's presence, location.

A shadow moved slightly, and that was enough. Saryuu gathered energy onto his blade as he lunged, without wasting a second, towards his unknown opponent. The Soldier swing his sword down onto him, "Mortal Smash!" As the sword made contact with the opponent, he was slammed to the ground, carving a circular indent onto the earth. Dust rose from the impact as the keshin armed dispelled from his enemy's body. A young boy coughed out some blood as Saryuu pulled his hand back.

"There he is, the Rat's Keshin user." Kyubei muttered as he looked down at the defeated enemy. "One of El Dorado's goons…"

Saryuu couldn't recognize the boy, who was he? How did he not know of a Keshin user this powerful before?

"Ah, Kyubei there you are~" Zeta's giggles echoed from behind as the black haired girl walked up. She dusted herself indicating that she had been hiding for a while. She smiled, "See, I told you Saryuu was one of us, even El Dorado's after him."

The fennec fox just snorted in response.

The white hair was confused, "Wait, you knew he would attack me, yet you just let me go…? And what do you mean "one of us"?"

"Your Keshin is special, a key, like ours. There are 12 of us in total. You've seen my keshin before…" Zeta smiles as she unleashes her Keshin, a large, black muscular humanoid bull appeared behind the female Soldier, "My Keshin, Shikoku no Minotaur, represents the Ox." The girl points the fox, "Kyubei's Homura no Liger represents the Tiger. And your Keshin, Saryuu represents the Monkey. Our Keshin hold a bit more power than regular ones and is the key which seals the Strongest Keshin."

"Is that what El Dorado's after…?" Saryuu gasped, "Is that why Yuuchi…?"

Zeta smiled, "Least you are able to understand quickly. First we'll rescue your white friend, and then, we need to teach El Dorado a lesson. We can't let them have the Strongest Keshin."

With that, the three Soldiers headed quickly towards Dr. Aruno's laboratory, to set out on their journey over 200 years back in the past.


	3. Chapter 3

Saryuu's eyes widened at the snow covered terrain before him. White flakes tumbled from the sky and a cold shiver ran down the boy's spine. Snow.

The ex. Captain of the Lagoon, had never experienced this coldness. He only saw some Soldiers have Wars in them. Little did he imagine the white fluff to actually be this cold and restrict his movements this much.

Zeta made no hesitation to mock her companion about it, despite herself being as excited as the other kid. The female warrior waved her

"So this is where we'll find Fubuki Shirou?" Kyubei yawned as his fur began to become more fluffed up to keep himself warm. The small fox shivered, obviously not enjoying the northern weather.

Saryuu suggested Kyubei to crawl under his jacket, which was quickly refused. But not for long. The fox leaped into the warmth of Saryuu's jacket, poking its head out of the neck hole.

"We must avoid contact with this era's people as much as we can..." Zeta mumbled.

"Ouch...!" Saryuu grunted, cutting Zeta off mid-sentence. A soccer ball had flew up and hit the boy on the head. "Soccer...? In this weather?" The white haired boy frowned as he picked up the ball. Judging from its size, Saryuu guessed that younger boys were playing with it.

"Aww Niichan! Why couldn't you stop an easy pass like that?" A pink haired boy pouted, his voice coming closer.

Another boy, with gray hair, quickly followed behind, "No, Atsuya." He calmly pointed out, "you were the one that kicked it waaay over my head." The older of the two boys then noticed Saryuu, "ah, I'm sorry...! That's our ball...!"

"Hm...? Oh..." Saryuu lightly kicked the ball back to them. "Careful next time." The boy quickly said, wishing for the two to hurry back to where they came from. He flinched when the pink haired boy, Atsuya, gasped happily.

"Big bro, you play soccer!? That was such a good pass!"

Saryuu cursed quietly, Kyubei glaring up at the boy from his hiding spot.

Zeta smiled, crouching down in front of Atsuya, "yup, he's a very good soccer player, but I can't let you have him now~" the black haired girl winked, "We're on a date~"

The two young boys, and Saryuu, gasped in horror. All three blushing like little children, mouthing the word, "a date!?"

"U-uhm, sorry for bothering you then...!" The gray haired boy quickly yelled, pushing his younger brother away along with him. Ignoring Atsuya's protests.

"Hmf, kids are kids even in different timelines." Zeta giggled. She turned to notice Saryuu's wide eyed, confused and embarrassed gaze on her, "Seriously?" Was all Zeta could sigh, "Come on, I'm pretty sure those two were Fubuki Shirou and Fubuki Atsuya. We need to watch them without being noticed again."

"Uhm...y-yeah...haha"

Kyubei snickered, "child."

The group followed the two Fubuki boys, carefully concealing their footprints behind to avoid any unwanted attention.

Oblivious to the fact they were watched, the twins continued playing soccer, laughing as they devised plans on how to prank their mother. If only they knew what tragedy would await them.

Saryuu opened his mouth, though it was quickly covered up by Kyubei's tail.

"Don't even think of that, Saryuu...!" The fox hissed.

Zeta sighed, "It'll just cause more problems, you know it... Thinking of saving both twins."

The white haired boy slowly nodded, eyes wandering back to the two boys who skipped back home. He felt he had seen one of the twins before, at least someone similar to them.

The next day, the day of the avalanche came quickly. Saryuu was the last night watch, so he quickly shook Zeta and Kyubei awake when he heard noise from the home below.

The twins ran out, their parents following closely.

"We're definitely going to win the match!" Atsuya cheered as he was the first to run into the car. His parents chuckled, stating they too were excited for their sons' game.

Time was moving more quickly than Saryuu wanted it to. He had known of this tragedy about to occur to this family. But this lead to Fubuki Shirou's growth to a talented soccer player, and the birth of Yuuchi. He can't change what future originally was to happen, he'll be no different from El Dorado or his old ways.

"Come on Saryuu. We need to follow."

Zeta's sudden words quickly shook Saryuu out of his own thoughts. The boy took a small breath as he nodded, "Right."

Kyubei snorted softly, sensing and understanding exactly what Saryuu was thinking. The fox angrily nipped the white boy's arm, "Don't you dare, Saryuu Evan."

"...tch...I know...! You guys told me already!" The white haired boy pulled his goggles over his eyes as he bit his lip in frustration. Saryuu knew his words just spoken, wasn't how he actually felt. This uneasy feeling about just letting people die, was something Saryuu wished he wouldn't have to repeat again.

During the junior boys' match, there were no strange occurrences and the Fubuki twins' team had claimed victory. The snow had just begun to fall as the cars were leaving the park one by one.

"Weird..." Zeta mumbled, "I wonder when El Dorado changed the time...could it be right at the moment of the accident?" The black haired girl began to pace as she was lost in her own trail of thoughts, but quickly came to a conclusion. They couldn't waste time thinking, they needed to move, now!

Quickly equipping their keshins, the three ran at the top of the hills alongside the road the Fubuki family drove along. Zeta kept her eyes on the vehicle while Saryuu watched up ahead for any strange movements.

It wasn't long until Saryuu spotted a figure, barely visible within the building ice storm. As the boy was about to open his mouth to inform Zeta and Kyubei, the figure shot an arrow towards the driving car, making it tumble down the hill.

Zeta cursed as she raced after the car as quickly as she could. She undid her armed form, using her keshin to catch the car. "Shikkoku no Minotaur...!" She grunted as her feet slowly slide towards the edge.

Kyubei went to assist her, leaving Saryuu to face the figure. Someone the boy had met previously.

"Mu..."

The gray haired boy glanced towards Saryuu, "Saryuu Evan...an unexpected guest...what brings the great Soldier here?"

Saryuu clenched his sword, getting ready for the fight. He remembered Mu, the one who froze both Fei and Nagito. He was barely able to fight last time with the two of them, Saryuu doubted he would stand a chance alone. But he had no choice, he had to fight.

Mu was quick to draw three arrows into his bow, shooting them at Saryuu without a second thought. The white haired boy was able to avoid two of the three, his left hand freezing from the blow.

Knowing his opponent wouldn't cease his attacks, Saryuu quickly used his hissatsu to duplicate himself, "Decoy Release!" In an instant, all of the fake Saryuus were shot, leaving himself wide open.

"What a pushover, Strongest Soldier..." Mu mumbled, his face held the same expression as before; cold and empty. He released an ice arrow at the helpless Warrior.

Saryuu braced himself for the blow, biting his lips angrily. He was weak.

The moment before Saryuu was hit by the attack, a rock flung out, deflecting the arrow making it barely miss its target. Saryuu slowly opened his eyes, shocked that he was unhurt.

"Come on Saryuu! Giving up so easily..." Zeta mocked as she leaped out in front of her companion. Many stones levitated around her, blue sparks pulsing from them and the ground beneath them.

"So you really did take their side, Zeta..." Mu said in a quiet, muffled voice. "The traitor..."

Zeta held her katana out, smirking, "Whatever you say, Mu-chan. Want to fight me?"

After thinking for a bit, Mu quickly leaped back, "waste of time..." He whispered before disappearing from the area.

Zeta relaxed after confirming there were no more enemies, releasing her armed form. "Phew...that was close huh, Saryuu?" The black haired girl smiled.

It took a moment, but Saryuu slowly managed to nod, "w-what happened to the Fubuki family...?"

"They're all fine...but not the future we need..." Kyubei said as he leaped onto Saryuu's shoulder, "We'll have to come again next time. But Yuuchi should be back now."

Saryuu smiled as he saw the family turn around below. "Yeah...let's go back home..."

* * *

Itsuki grunted as he struggled to stand. He was confused, how were THEY here, in this time!? It made no sense. Even a cyborg like him felt afraid opponents. Even a cyborg like him felt afraid of their current opponents. Nothing was right about the situation.

Zanark and Delta were on the ground unable to stand. Their armed forms on the verge of dispelling. Team Izanagi was driven into a corner.

The crowd cheered for the new team as its captain grabbed Itsuki's neck, holding the android up into the air. He dangled over the edge of the arena.

"W-why...how are you...!?" Itsuki began, but was silenced as his neck piece was shattered, shutting the android off.

His opponent grinned, "You talk too much, machine..."

"Itsuki!?" Zanark growled, Mixi maxing into Super Zanark in rage. "Great Max na Ore, SUPER!" He swung his axe, creating a large red tornado, however it was easily dispelled and the tall player was quickly knocked down.

"Mixi Max is against the rules, Zanark Avalonic." The boy grinned evilly as he walked up to the injured boy.

"W-what happened to you...T-Tenma..." Zanark whispered before losing consciousness. The crowd's cheer grew as they are welcomed by their new champions.

* * *

 **sorry to say, but I already have pre-written 4-5 chapters of this wwwwwwwww**

 **"Galaxy" Wars sadly hasn't happened here either.**


End file.
